


Caged Hawks

by metalhead98



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Felching, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhead98/pseuds/metalhead98
Summary: "Mr. Grah-""Will... Just call me Will," Will said interupting him. Matthew looked pleased by that."Alright... Will."What if Will had to be persuasive to make Matthew do his bidding?
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Caged Hawks

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. First fic for the Hannibal fandom. We really need more Brownham fics (without Hannibal even though I love Hannigram)

It shouldn't have been a shock to see Jack come and ask for his help. He knew Bev was strong willed and hard headed and would go off on her own. He only wished he could've helped her... At least better than what he was going to do now. He sighed as the nurses strapped him in a straight jacket and was caught off guard by a whisper in his ear.

"I know who you really are Mr. Graham," the nurse said as he strapped Will to the gurney. Will looked at him in confusion and he just smirked in return.

"I-"

"Ah ah ah... No talking yet. We'll do that when you get back," he said as he started to put the mask on Will. Will felt a pit in his stomach and as he was rolled away he wondered what awaited him when he got back...

Will sat in his cage in silence, the image of Beverly fresh in his mind. His mind wandered trying to find the best way to get revenge on the "good" Dr. Lecter, when he heard a bang.

"Hello again Mr. Graham," the nurse said while smirking. Well he knew his name now... Or whatever he had on his name tag... Matthew.

"Hello," he said politely. Matthew slowly walked near his cage, circling it. He rubbed on the bars softly and then looked at Will smiling, hunger in his eyes.

"I know who you really are Mr. Graham... And I want to help you I really do... But I can only do that if you can help me first," he said jingling the keys. Will gulped. Matthew was staring at him as if he were a hungry tiger and Will was the meat that was dangling from a handlers fingertips. As if he were the one caged pacing and waiting to strike.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh I think you know, Mr. Grah-"

"Will... Just call me Will," Will said interupting him. Matthew looked pleased by that.

"Alright... Will. I think your empathetic talents would know by now exactly what I want..." he said looking Will up and down. Will did. He knew was Matthew craved... Him. But was he willing to give in to Matthews demands? 

"Yes... yes I do," he said, defeatedly. He wanted... No needed his freedom. He needed to get his revenge on Hannibal for what he did to him. And everybody he's cared about... Will knew he had to give in.

"I'll do whatever you want if you promise you can give me my freedom," Will said sternly.

"Of course Mr. Gr-" he stopped himself and started again. "Of course Will. Hawks don't belong in cages." He grabbed his keys and opened the cage. Will tentatively took a step out and took a deep breath. Matthew just watched as he walked out and moved around, his eyes never leaving him. The man was beautifully mesmerizing. And to think this man hid in the FBI... Right under their noses. Genius. He smirked at the thought. 

"Time for my payment," he said moving towards Will. Will braced himself for whatever he was gonna do and was surprised by the soft kiss Matthew placed on his lips. It was needy and desperate but didn't push past boundaries as if Will were a wounded animal he were trying to coax toward him. Will kissed back and Matthew took that as a cue to go. He placed his hands on Will's hips and pressed himself closer to him. Will could feel his dick, half hard already, against his own.

Matthew pressed him against the cage and pinned his arms to the side. He broke the kiss and started kissing his neck sucking and biting little bruises onto his neck. Will couldn't help but moan. He hadn't had much contact since being the the ward and even before that his sex life was nearly non-existent. So he was butter under Matthews touch. And Matthew was nearly euphoric listening to the mans moans. He loved to be able to mark Will in this way and even though not permanent it meant something. 

He let his wrists go and Will's hands went into Matthews hair begging for more. Matthew obliged kissing his collarbone and any skin he could reach. His hands massaged Will's plump ass and Will bit his lip. Matthew couldn't stand it anymore and pulled enough to rip the jumpsuit off and the shirt underneath. His lips found Will's nipple and he sucked on it till it hardened and flicked it with his tongue and moved to the next one while still pinching it.. Will was already squirming and whining under all the stimulation, his erection very apparent.

Matthew took notice and dropped to his knees taking off the rest of Will's clothes with him. He watched as Will's cock bounced back slapped against his stomach. His mouth watered at the sight of it, head red and leaky from the foreplay. He leaned in and licked a stripe up it and Will moaned. Then he sucked it all the way into his mouth and Will almost came on the spot. He grabbed Matthews head and gripped his hair tightly trying to gain some kind of control. 

Matthew bobbed his head down his shaft twice and Will was coming hot and heavy down his throat stuttering moans and shaking. Matthew savoured every bit of it. He pulled away and wiped his mouth off and smiled. Will took a shaky breath as Matthew stood.

"My turn." Matthew ripped open his orderly uniform and shirt to reveal his muscular build that was hidden quite well under the guise of his orderly self. He flipped Will around pressing him against the cage and peppered kisses down his back. He went lower and licked down his crack hesitating over Will's puckered hole. He circled around it, his tongue poking and prodding around before he pushed it inside. Will took a deep breath trying to relax when a hand started to caress his back. He relaxed and Matthew stuck his tongue farther. The feeling wasn't unpleasant just... Strange. Matthew pulled out and spread Will's cheeks so get a better look at his pink hole. Will winced at the obscene feeling of air hitting his most private part and Matthew chuckled.

"Such a pretty little asshole." He leaned in and spat on it. Will shuddered at the feeling. He then circled a finger around it and pushed in. He kept prepping Will adding his tongue when needed, stretching him out. Will felt it strange to be opened like this to a person he barely knew just for his freedom. 

When Matthew was 3 digits in he felt that was good enough and pulled them out leaving Will with an empty feeling. He undid the string on his uniform and pulled them down letting his cock spring out. Will looked behind him and regretted it soon after. Looking at Matthew at full hardness made him nervous on how it was going to fit even with the prep. Matthew saw the look on his face and placed soft kisses on his shoulders.

"Don't worry... Relax. I'll make you feel good," Matthew whispered. Will shivered at the soft breath on his neck. Matthew pushed in harder and the head popped in. Will grunted at the pain and pressure and took a deep breath. He relaxed as much as he could trying to let himself adjust. Matthew was gentle and placing more kisses and rubbing circles on his hips trying to help relax him. After a long pause Will breathed.

"You can move," he said timidly. Matthew pushed into him slowly, loving the feeling of Will's tight ass. Once he was fully seated he waited for Will to adjust again. Will felt so full, so open. After a little bit Will just nodded afraid of the sound of his own voice. Matthew pulled out and slowly, achingly pushed back in. Will groaned. Matthew went a little faster, slightly pivoting his with each thrust looking for the certain spot. And then Will saw sparks. His body reacted and he moaned.

"There you go that's it," Matthew praised. He started to go faster and harder and Will could do nothing but moan and take it. The sound of skin on skin and Will's moans filled the room and Will was so glad the mics were off. Didn't know what Chilton would do with this audio.... 

All of a sudden Matthew pulled out and Will gasped at the loss. He flipped Will back around and kissed him passionately and lifted his legs up. Will wrapped them around his waist and he slammed back into him. Will moaned it to kiss and Matthew chuckled. 

"Such a good slut for me," Matthew said. Will moaned at the words. Maybe he was a little fucked up for enjoying this... being used to get his revenge but it just felt so... Good.

"Do you like it when I call you a slut?" Matthew asked. Will nodded enthusiastically. "Man I didn't know Will Graham one of the most genius serial killer of our generation would be such a cockslut," he said chuckling. He wrapped a hand around Will's throat. "My fucking cockslut." And Will's dick twitched as he said that and squeezed. He guessed this was another thing to add to the list that he likes. Matthew took notice and slammed into him harder and Will's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Will felt the pressure build up in his stomach and the edge of his vision was going fuzzy but he didn't mind... It all felt so good...

"Hey!" Matthew said slapping Will back to conciousness. "No passing out... Yet." Matthew looked at the ruined Will underneath him, covered in marks, writhing on his cock and begging for more... How'd he get this lucky? He growled thinking of all the other people that had him before and pulled out. He laid Will on the cold concrete ground and he whined at the contact. He pressed Will's knees to his chest. 

"Hold," he commanded and Will complied. He pushed himself back into Will agonizingly slow and Will whined. He then pulled back almost all the way and slammed back in and Will groaned. "Such a good fucking cockslut you are Will. Sucking me in like you just can't get enough." 

He felt himself getting close and he wrapped a hand around Will's cock. He pumped in time with thrusts and Will came in no time screaming Matthews name. As he spasmed and clenched Matthew came filling him up. The warmth inside him was strange but not unpleasant... Matthew pulled out and he felt it drip out of his abused hole. He sighed and laid his head back. He was going to let go of his legs when Matthew spread his cheeks once again and started licking his sensitive hole. 

"Looked so fucking delicious filled with my cum..." Matthew said and Will bit his lip to suppress his moan at the thought. Matthew licked and sucked until he was all clean again and then went to kiss Will. He accepted the kiss and the cum that came with it lapping it up and swallowing. 

Will just laid there, bones now jelly and coming down from the high his orgasm. He was a degenerate for enjoying it all... But he didn't care. He had his freedom and somebody to help him get back at Hannibal. Matthew was putting his uniform back on and helped Will into a uniform that he brought with him to help him escape. He and Will left undetected and ready for their next move...


End file.
